


The Minecraft Adventures of Rae Red Panda and Gaby Capybara

by RaeDaBomb



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anything can happen - Freeform, First time on Survival Mode, Gaby dies more though, Gen, Idiocy at its not so finest, Minecraft, More like misadventures, Shenanigans, We die a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDaBomb/pseuds/RaeDaBomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two best friends playing on Survival Mode in Minecraft for the first time. One of them knows Minecraft solely through Youtube videos, while the other knows nothing at all. Idiocy and shenanigans ensue as they try to build a life in their Minecraft world of Buttopia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Minecraft Adventures of Rae Red Panda and Gaby Capybara

**Author's Note:**

> Hey-o! This is my first work on this site(also my first work in the Minecraft fandom). Please let me know if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes. Side note: I really wanted to name our world "Rae and Gaby's Dream World" but Gaby wanted "Buttopia" so we went with that.

The world generated before them, and in it spawned two best friends: Rae Red Panda and Gaby Capybara. Rae Red Panda, with plenty of Minecraft knowledge, was first. She wore her red panda onesie with pride. Gaby Capybara, with no knowledge of Minecraft whatsoever, was second. She wore a capybara onesie.

"Okay, where are we?" Rae asked while she held up her map.

"What do we do first, Rae?" Gaby looked over to her sole companion for an answer.

Rae put away her map and said, "Well start by punching trees and getting the wood."

"'Punching trees'?"

"Yeah. We'll be able to craft with them."

The two found different trees to mine, since they spawned in a forest, that was an easy task. When Rae felt she had enough wood, she made a crafting table.

"What's that?" Gaby asked.

"A crafting table," Rae replied, "I'll make us some tools."

Rae had made herself a sword first out of a stick and two wood planks; a wooden sword. She then proceeded to do the same for Gaby. Gaby tried to use the crafting table to make her own tools, but the more she stared at all the options, the more she got confused. "Yeah, you can make the stuff for us," she said.

Rae threw a wooden sword, pickaxe, and axe at Gaby, who caught them with ease. Gaby walked off to obtain more wood, only to try and mine a tree using her sword. Rae saw this and shouted.

"Gaby, use your axe! Not the pickaxe either! The other one!"

The other girl switched to her wooden axe and mined the tree faster. She cheered, "Heck yeah!"

Her friend shook her head and glanced around the forest. She saw a white blur in her peripheral vision and, mindful not to stray too far from her partner, Rae followed the blur to find that it had been a sheep. She raised her sword and whacked the animal to death. The sheep had dropped on unit of white wool, which Rae picked up and returned to her teammate with wool in hand.

"Hey. Two more of these and we can make a bed," Rae stated.

"What do we do now?" Gaby asked.

"We should find a place to make camp. Hopefully we'll see some pigs or cows along the way. Sheep too. Let's just kill anything we find."

"Got it."

Rae led their team of two as they ventured through the dense trees. While walking, they encountered a few pigs and cows. Rae called out, "Murder them" while Gaby called back, "Murdering" as she killed them all. The two continued on, a few raw pork chops and steaks richer. A few minutes later, Gaby whined loudly.

"Ugh! When will this end?!"

"Well we aren't out of the woods yet," Rae responded. She couldn't help but laugh at her own joke as she glanced at her friend. Gaby's scowl was enough to force her into another fit of giggles. "What's wrong, man? Am I barking up the wrong tree?"

"Stop." Gaby held up her hand.

The forest finally ended, and in front of them was the ocean with a few islands here and there. Rae pointed to a small island connected to the mainland.

"There. Let's make camp over there."

The two swam across to get there, even though it was connected to the land by grass blocks. When they got under a lone jungle tree, Rae placed their crafting table. She looked over her items and grimaced. "We only have enough material to make one bed," she stated. She put the bed on the right side of the crafting table, "Let's both sleep in the bed to set our spawn points in case we die." The sun rapidly descended over the horizon. Once they set their spawn points, the night grew darker and darker. In fact, it was so dark that neither of them could see anything. The tree above them happened to block the moonlight from their camp, which made it almost too dark to see.

"Great," Rae panicked, "it's night, we're completely out in the open, uncovered, and unprotected."

The other's panic made Gaby get up from where she sat. "I'll go and lure all the monsters away from here, Rae!"

"You sure? You brave soul," Rae cried, "Here, put your things in a chest so you won't lose them." Rae quickly made a chest on the other side of the crafting table.

Gaby did as she was instructed and placed all her things into the chest. With a salute, she ran towards the mainland. Rae stayed behind and tried her best to see through the harsh darkness. As Gaby ran, she was suddenly hit with an arrow.

"What was that?!" she screeched, "I was just hit with an arrow!"

"It was probably a skeleton archer," Rae called out to her, "Can you see it?"

"It's too dark," Gaby said in panic as she was shot with another arrow, "I'm gonna die!" One more arrow hit her and she died. She respawned right next to Rae and set back off towards the mainland. This time she was followed by Rae's encouraging shouts of "Go, Gaby" and "I believe in you". Gaby went the same way she did last time, but this time she could see the skeleton archer due to the moon's pale light. She tried to lead it away from her friend when she heard a hiss and an explosion erupted next to her.

"The heck?!" she shouted, "What just happened?! Something exploded!"

"A creeper!" Rae responded.

Another arrow hit Gaby, since the explosion didn't kill her, and she was forced to respawn once more. She got back up and tried again.

At that time, Rae was paranoid about the monsters that Gaby didn't lead away. She started to build a barrier of wood planks around the bed with whatever materials she had. She laid down the wood planks but only had six and no more wood to make more. It was hard to place them because of the lack of moonlight. She cursed and yelled, "Come on, Sun! Hurry up already!" As if it had heard her, the sun rose up into the sky. "Thank goodness," Rae sighed in relief, "Come on back, Gaby!"

Gaby could hear Rae's voice, but she couldn't see her. She has left her map with Rae so when she died she wouldn't lose it. "Hey, guide me back with your map, would ya?!" she called.

Rae picked up her map and guided the lost girl, "Turn left. Go straight. Keep going. There, I see you! I'm jumping, do you see me?!" She jumped in place as she saw Gaby come over a hill. Gaby reached their makeshift camp and took all her stuff from the chest.

"We'll need to start mining soon to get better materials for tools," Rae explained, "We should find a cave or something."

"You know, I saw some potential caves while I was running," Gaby said as she pointed in the direction she had come from.

Rae put her map down and gestured to her, "Lead the way then."

They packed up all their stuff and journeyed on. This time, Gaby led the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! The next one will be better(hopefully). It'll definitely have more shenanigans in it.


End file.
